Valentines Day
by Princess Gillybean
Summary: twoshot Teddy R. Lupin: WarChild, Orphan, loved by all. He’s called King of Hogwarts and who better to be his Queen than the lovely Victoire Weasley, his childhood playmate. Too bad he hates her. NextGen TeddyVictoire.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is the first Fic I've written as first person and also in present tense so bare with me**

**Disclaimer:** Although this story pretty much strolled into my head fully formed. It wasn't on a train and I am not J.K.Rowling.

**Valentines Day: **

_Once upon a time in a fair away land the King was collecting his rent…._

I can kind of relate. Only once upon a time is now, Valentines Day, my sixth year. And a far away land is the Gryffindor Tower, where no doubt Teddy Lupin; frickin' king of the School is collecting his millions of Valentines. Not that I don't have lots too. I heard them bring them in, hushed and silent, tiptoeing around so as not to disturb me. The stupid boys who only like me because they have to, because they have no control.

Teddy was the only boy I'd ever met who was unaffected by my Veela genetics. Even my male cousins had a slight problem saying no to me, although in a different way to the drooling imbeciles who courted me at school. Teddy was different to them all. We were best friends; inseparable until the day his letter came.

There are only six students in Teddy's year. War Babies all of them, and at least half orphans. Teddy's the only orphan of War Hero's in that year though. That's how people saw him when he arrived at Hogwarts. Small, alone and incredible cheerful. They took him in and loved him, right down from the seventh year Slytherins to the tiniest first year Hufflepuff. It was Teddy's way. All he'd have to do was smile and they'd be eating out of the palm of his hand. Sort of like me except genuine, a genuine smile, genuine kindness and in return genuine friendship.

He was so infinitely above me, I was unworthy of his friendship, spoilt, selfish little Victoire Weasley. Yet he gave it anyway and what did I do? I threw it all in his face.

When he went to Hogwarts he was given a choice: Start now or start next year with Post-War babies. I was a Post-War baby. My year was overflowing. Grandma Weasley said it was because everyone was so relieved Lord Voldemort was gone. Something I didn't understand for quite a few years.

Teddy chose to go and I saw it as the ultimate betrayal. His scrawled notes still haunt me. _Vicky, why don't you ever reply? Did I do something? Please tell me what I did wrong?_

Eventually they stopped. Although I desperately wanted to pick up a quill and say sorry I never did. He came home for summer and was polite and distant toward me. When I arrived at Hogwarts it was more of the same and it broke my heart.

I never had friends here. Unintentionally Teddy blackballed me. It didn't take long for people to realise he didn't like me. Most people ignored me and I was left alone with my pretend court of admirers. Pretending to be happy, pretending they actually liked me for me and pretending I wasn't desperately in love with Teddy.

When my cousins arrived, they were the only students in the school who I knew liked me, but being all at least three years younger than me I didn't really spend much time with them. And I stayed alone.

And so here I am on Valentines Day, alone in the Hospital Wing.

Alone with my flowers and my thoughts

* * *

Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

**here is part two! **

**Disclaimer: **not mine

* * *

It hurts. Everything hurts. Why is he here? Come to gloat how he has surpassed me more than either of us could of dreamed, how much happier and wonderful his life was? I stare into his eyes; they are a warm shade of amber today. Oh Merlin! It's pity I see in them. I don't want it. I don't deserve it. Why is he here? Why isn't he off living his perfect life?

I laugh derisively.

"What?" he asks curiously. I can't be bothered lying. It hurts too much.

"Remember when we were kids?" I ask, he nods, "and you used to tell me not to forget you when I was the most popular girl at Hogwarts and you had no friends –" my voice cracks and I turn away, unwilling to share my tears.

"You are popular Vic." my heart breaks at his childhood nickname for me. I haven't heard it for so long. I sniff, "no. I'm not"

"Merlin Vic, you have so many admirers. Just check out all these flowers." I sit up, glaring at him through teary eyes.

"I'm part Veela, Ted."

"I'm sure some people like you-"

"No they don't. And you know why?" my voice is climbing to the point of hysteria. All the emotions I've spent six years suppressing bubble to the surface. "Because of you! You hate me and everyone loves you. So they hate me! That's why Sarah Parker hexed me today! Because I was going to talk to you and tell you- but she- she" I hiccup, tears streaming down my face now, Teddy's arms wrap around me, "I don't hate you, Vic. Quite the opposite actually."

"Yes you do" I sob into his chest, "ever since I was mean to you about leaving me behind." Teddy pulls away and his eyes gazed into mine.

"Is that really why you didn't write?" he asks earnestly. I nod and then shudder; my face must be hideous. If there's one thing I've learnt it's that not even a Veela can cry attractively and I'd practically let loose a monsoon.

"It was stupid?" I tell him seriously, "I kept wanting to apologise but then you came home and wouldn't talk to me-" I sniff and wipe furtively at my cheeks.

"I wanted so badly to talk to you but I thought you hated me." Teddy says. I gape at him, "Since we're being honest with each other. Why exactly did Sarah hex you?"

I look away, not wanting to meet his eyes. I feel his hands cup my face; he tilts my head gently till I'm looking him straight in the eyes. I can feel my insides melting at what I see there. "Does it really matter?" I whisper, unable to break the hold of his mesmerizing eyes. "I suppose not?" his voice is low, and makes flutterbys in my stomach. Very gently he wipes my tears away with him thumb, "but I'd like to know." I bit my lip, "she said you didn't need to be harassed by a little tramp like me." His eyebrows narrow, "why would she think you – "his voice trails off and I feel my stomach sinking, oh Merlin, he's figure it out.

"So that's what she meant," he says it more to himself than me. Then he's staring intently at me again, our faces so close our noses almost touch. Oh please kiss me, I hope fervently. But he's still watching me and I know he'll never do it. He's very respectful of females, my Teddy is. With my heart pounding in my rib cage I lean forward. Sometimes a girl's just gotta do it herself…

* * *

**Review please. now i have to get back to Following the Code. i just couldnt resist writing this down :)**


End file.
